1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for the occipital fixing of a helmet, in particular to a cyclist, as well as the helmet provided with the device.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
There are a number of aerodynamic cyclist helmets which are extremely light yet provide the wearer with sufficient protection against impacts and the required comfort, especially with regard to ventilation. The materials used and the shape provide good air penetration with only a slight amount of drag to avoid impairing the physical performance of the wearer and reduce the effort required to support the head with the muscles of the neck.
Moreover, these helmets should be easily placed on and removed from the head.
However, there is still a problem in wearing these helmets, particularly travelling cross-country. Specifically, this helmet is supported by side straps. Under repeated vibrations due to movements over a land surface, however, the helmet tilts from the front to the rear and from the rear forwards. This may compromise the safety of the wearer, who is unable to correct the positioning during motion.
Even more important, during a fall, the helmet must be positioned precisely with respect to the cranium of the user. Misalignment of the helmet could cause serious injuries if the head of the user strikes the ground.
Each side strap of the prior art helmets generally forms the shape of a V, one of the branches of this V being disposed upstream of the front/rear tilting point of the helmet and the other being downstream to reduce tilting.
This disposition is inadequate to obtain maximum safety.
Above all, it is essential that the helmet remains on the head of the user without being pulled up or off by the first impact or immediately prior to this first impact. In many cases, the helmet tends to be pulled off under the effect of the first impact and the wearer is no longer protected against any possible subsequent impacts.
This applies to non-covering helmets, such as the aerodynamic helmets described above whose tilting amplitude may result in the helmet being torn or moved. In these cases, particularly sensitive areas of the skull are no longer protected.
Accordingly, there exists a light helmet described in the patent EP-A-302.211. This helmet is non-covering whose shape is approximately hemispherical (like a skullcap) and includes two straps. One strap is secured to the front of the helmet including a chin strap. The other strap is secured to the base of the helmet at a rear point in its median zone. The two free ends are connected on each side to the first strap.
In this type of helmet, the latter remains limited in being secured to the head in that the strap is properly secured to the rear of the helmet, but may marry the shape of the occipital portion of the cranium and slide on both sides of this portion.